


For Science

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [99]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Fisting, Forced orgasm?, Impossible Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Parent Tony Stark, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie was in trouble... but when Jarvis seemed to be the one getting the brunt of Tony's panic he steps up to prove he wasn't in any danger, For Science.At some point he was probably going to have to bring this up in therapy but for now he was too curious about figuring out wtf had happened last night to care





	For Science

Michael was hunched in on himself as Tony's glared and Bruce looked extremely confused, he could only shrug as Jarvis had explained what he could verbal explain and visually explain the situation, “I have no idea how it happened, it just did?”

Bruce stepped forward, his hands spread, “How did it even happen?! A human- can't take that much, it's not physically possible.”

“Did you not see the- the scans? Did Tony not tell you about the- the reality stone?”

Bruce blinked, “The what?”

Tony flinched, “You were off on some 'doctors across borders' trip, I- I was a little bit flustered when you got back and it slipped my mind... It still, I'm sorry I can't wrap my head around this.”

Michael threw his hands up, “Ya think I can? Fuck, my vision is still jacked up and then this happened- I'm, at this point I'm just happy with whatever had happened automatically fixed itself.”

“Your body just- made a fucking 2 foot by 8 inch cavity for it!”

Michael winced, “Thanks for not thumping my stomach, J...”

“I- honestly that hadn't crossed my mind in that instant.”

Michael rubbed his eyes and growled when Tony started tearing into Jarvis for losing track of the safety of humans, “Hey, any chance you read the same readings? I didn't see any indication of discomfort, did you? Much less any reason to believe my safety was at risk!”

“He could have killed you!”

“No- if you didn't realize that the only reason he allowed it to continue was the fact that my body showed no sign that I was in any danger, then you are absolutely blind to your own ability to program. J does nothing but check in, hell he- he woke me up, I know he did because I would have been ko'd when he moved me at the point he knew if I was in any discomfort I would have called an end to it. He does nothing but care for anyone he's involved with, physical or otherwise! He did nothing I haven't consented to. Even reminded me of my mentioning wanting him to enjoy it too, he made sure I was coherent, that I had a chance of saying to stop. We have a standing snap signal, why do you think I clenched my hands? To make sure I wasn't paralyzed because they know I enjoy that too. I wanted to make sure I knew which safeword I was able to use if I needed it!” Michael shifted back, “Hell, if I wasn't freaking out about what happens if I did get stuck that way I'd love to go at it like that again.” Michael shrugged, “Hell, might still do it again... when we figure out exactly how I got it to fix me.”

Jarvis actually bit his lip, “I believe it was the desire to do so, sir. It- I know you enjoy the feeling of your partner against you, that may have lead up to the- extensive alterations, as it did progress slowly as I did. I should have caught it at some point, I shouldn't have been distracted by-”

“J, I told you, you get to enjoy me too when my cuffs are on. And I loved every bit of it, the slight preternatural freak out at the end doesn't count. I was still enjoying it until that.”

“As much as I would enjoy doing so, sir, I cannot risk your health over it.”

Michael shrugged, honestly far past giving a fuck, “What about under observation? Maybe we can figure out what triggered the change so we can – keep it from happening or something.”

“You are not doing that again,” Tony glared, “It- it should have killed you.”

Michael smirked, “Next time maybe I'll ride it.”

Bruce was rubbing his eyes, “Tony, he's obviously going to try again just to piss you off... I suggest at least a controlled situation.”

Michael smirked, “Thank god it's my day off... So, J, up for fucking me again?”

“It would be my pleasure, sir.”

Tony threw his hands up while Bruce shook his head.

-

Michael was grumbling as Bruce set him up with different sensors, “You're wanting an alternative to Jarvis in case he's having some sorta data glitch, aren't you?”

“Basically. Um, any objection to anything?”

Michael sighed as he rubbed his eyes, “Just, do what you have to do. That was just- Gotta admit I'm wanting to feel that again. Just to warn you though, J was at it all night before we attempted that. Like, all night-”

“Yeah, I've seen the footage,” Bruce shrugged as his eyes tipped downward. “I'm still, trying to wrap my head around it. Tony explained that the reality stone can manipulate things, like reality itself. I just, can't wrap my head around what it did to you or how.” Once Bruce was finished, he frowned and watched him, “You had him pull out of you, you didn't seem to react well to that. What happened?”

“It- just- kinda felt like I was going to start hyperventilating, like, I couldn't get enough air once he was gone. Empty, I felt so empty so deep I just, I probably was just attempting to go through a panic attack at that alone. I was, I was fine when I told him to pull out slowly again and just, wanted him out of me then.” Michael shrugged, “Kinda, kinda do want to thump my stomach this time to see exactly what it looks like.” He laid back and waited before Bruce left the room, under surveillance but not within the room, that would happen once- well once whatever happens happens, if he could even get it to happen again.

Jarvis finally came in, he smiled when Michael held his arms out to him, “Sir has requested- no dirty talk.”

“They got the audio going too?”

Michael snorted as he spread his legs, frowning when Jarvis took his hands and lead them to his waist, “This isn't allowed,” Michael sighed, he'd left his belt on, “There's a chance the field can mess with the readings.”

“Alright, just, no whining or complaining if I get off on this...”

Jarvis smirked, “I've warned them of your enjoyment of certain events.”

“Good, fine, belt's off, weren't we supposed to be testing my limits or something?”

Jarvis shifted, “You are already still very much ready for more than my normal equipment settings.”

“Wanna start with 'Level Up'?”

Jarvis smiled as he started sliding himself in, Michael hummed and laid back, “You know me quite well.”

“I always have enjoyed this completely, even before.”

“Sir would prefer we don't actually have sex, but he is understanding if it's a trigger for- the event.”

“J, slowly, just take it slow. I want you in me, spreading me so deep and wide as it is. That- that seemed to be what triggered it last time.” Michael crossed his arms behind his head, humming and shifting at the slow stretch inside him, “I- I like this, don't fault me for liking it too much.”

“I ensure satisfaction, sir. It just may be a little belated.”

Michael gasped, “I- I felt that, deeper J, grow,” he clung when he felt the change, panting and trembling as he felt Jarvis continue getting deeper inside him, spreading him so wide.

“J stop.”

“That's not a pain sign, Sir. He's attempting to not orgasm. Let it happen Michael.” Jarvis whispered when he reached the final size, a tap against Michael distorted torso made him gasp and come between them, eyes dazed and panting as his clenching body kept triggering pleasure. “Breathe, sir. Breathe.”

Michael finally blinked, able to clear his vision of that image of how his body had shifted to take the monstrous invader, “God, J, fuck I'mma come again, don't, don't tap me again, please.”

“I did guarantee satisfaction, did I not, sir.” Michael attempted to laugh and ended up gasping when that little sensation switch was enough to get him spurting again, leaving him panting and dazed. “Sir, do you think you'll be alright if I pull out? They- they want to get internal images.”

Michael whimpered when he felt things shifting as Jarvis started pulling out, “No, stop, don't, don't pull out, it won't, it won't stay the way it is. Easy, put it back in me easy.”

“You, you can feel the changes now?”

Michael nodded, “It's, it's like it's sealing up, don't pull out yet, need you back in me. Can't... need to want it to stay in me. Need a minute to- to think. To, to desire it to stay in me.”

“Tell me if I'm too fast,” Jarvis slowly slid forward, groaning at how it felt like Michael's body was opening to him for the first time all over again. “I'm fully seated, sir.”

Michael was holding his chest, feeling how obvious the invasion was, “Just- thrust, thrust a few times. Need, need to know it's, it's gonna stay in me.”

Jarvis nodded, eyes going arc blue as he shifted, concentrating on cataloging all the changes he could feel from his end until he could feel the difference, less like penetrating and more like, thrusting into his partner's loosened passage. “Like this?”

“Yeah, now, now you can pull out.”

“As you wish, sir, tell me the moment you need assistance.”

Michael nodded before gasping, feeling Jarvis leaving a gaping void inside his body as he pulled free. He panted before getting himself under control, pulling himself away from that 'empty/cold' feeling of not having his body filled before nodding, “I- I'm good, I can breathe. Signal them to do what they gotta do.”

Bruce was at his side instantly, turning his head and checking the basic vitals, “Do- do you object to-”

“Bruce, you just witnessed me getting off on Jarvis' cock, twice, do what you've gotta do, just warn me if it's cold.”

He nodded, “Right, scientific mind...”

“Life long lab rat.”

Bruce shrugged as he pulled on a set of long gloves, “Cold lube.”

Michael just laid back before he flinched and arch up, moaning, “Fuck, don't- don't take it personal if I- it's, it's a spider thing about, about fisting.” Michael tensed, feeling Bruce reach so much deeper than his mate had been able to, he felt a fluttering in his chest, “What- what are you-” he tapped, eyes rolling back and coming when he found where the tips of Bruce's fingers were touching.

“Michael, come on, come back to me, are you okay?”

Michael finally groaned, “God, that was... you were, you were testing the orifice...”

“Yes, I'm sorry if that was- was that painful, distressing?”

Michael shook his head, “Pain isn't my pleasure, doc. Fuck, I felt, I felt you touching me, pushing, then I felt a flutter, your fingers were close enough to feel you palpating my heart.”

Bruce blinked, “What? I- I was touching your heart?”

Michael shook his head, “No, there was still, still space, I just, I felt the pressing in my heart.”

“You can't do this, you can't keep doing this... I- I'm getting an internal ultrasound wand, I- I have to see exactly how close it is.”

Michael laid there, groaning as he waited for him to come back with the wand, “You realize how deep you have to get that into me to see what you're looking for, right?”

Bruce nodded as he prepped the wand, “I suppose it's a good thing you're more than wide enough for my arm and it, I supposed.”

Michael sighed, “Just, don't take it personal if I get off again, little, overstimulated here. Really, like really want Jarvis to come back and lay into me right now, and if I let that want go this is probably going to go back to normal.”

He should have thought about the fact he had an ultrasound, inside him... sound waves used to bounce information back to the machine... He gasped and arched, moaning as he reached back to grab the table he was laying on, “Michael, what's wrong?”

He shook his head, “Not wrong, I see it, I can see everything, fuck... Four inches, four inches away from my heart, that's where the cavity ends. Bruce, I'm sorry but, I'm going to- again.” Michael squirmed, hips twitching, “The way it just- exists. Outside of all systems yet it's still just, there.”

“I'm going to pull out, slowly, alright?” Michael flinched when the machine shut off the sound, trembling as he tried to hold back another orgasm, nodding.

When Bruce pulled free he flinched and trembled, “Can, can Jarvis come back yet? Everything- everything is functioning. Feel so- empty, it aches. I feel it, all of it clenching, it's it's supposed to be- to be filled, and it's so empty.”

“I'll see if I can talk Tony into allowing you relief. You, you have to be careful, your heart is so close.”

“J's given it to me rougher than you have, doc, he- I didn't feel that with him.” Michael laid there, drifting and flinching at ever random full body clench until he heard Jarvis' steps enter, “J, please please, need... need it.”

“Sir has allowed it under the premise I be careful.”

Michael whined, high pitched and loudly, “Please, fuck me, need to feel you slamming into me, spreading me wide, fucking me deep. I'm not made of glass, please?”

Jarvis smiled, “I do believe you mentioning riding it next time.”

Michael actually screamed when he grabbed Jarvis and spun them to slam Jarvis back onto the table, “No teasing, am I riding you?”

“You will be once you get on my cock, sir.”

“You better get hard quick then, I have so many deep aching places that need filled.”

Michael stood as he saw it growing, moaning when he started settling on is, moaning at finally feeling that ache fading as he felt full, whole. “God, you are a cold drink, J. Make all the aches go away,” Michael moaned as he slammed himself back down, only able to get as far up as his kneeling position allowed but god it made all the need/want to be filled satisfied until he finally got to the point his legs felt week, “J, can't... can't, please, take over, I can't, too good. Can't quite, so close.” Michael gasped when Jarvis pulled him down against his chest before flipping them back over to drive in, getting panting and moaning in response before Michael's whole body shook and clenched as he spilled over them. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Michael panted out, feeling his body shift, filling that void that opened for his wonderful partner's size as he pulled out. “I- I don't feel empty anymore.”

He flinched and trembled when a hand touched his arm, “Easy, it's okay, we're just doing another ultrasound.”

“Y-your arm isn't gonna fit, doc. Just, just use the wand, go easy, I- I have no idea how deep I'll be gaping after, after it went away.” Michael moaned when he heard the machine kick in, then squirmed when he felt the wand push against his insides, “That's, that's as far as you'll get. It's, it's not there anymore.” All was well and normal, all save for roughly the last 8 inches or so of his gaping entrance. “Just, I might tap out here, just, go easy on internal stuff, not, not that deep now.”

Bruce nodded, “I think we have what we need, we can- we can move you somewhere more comfortable now.”

Michael smiled, “Okay,” before his eyelids fell and refused to lift again.

 

 


End file.
